kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Karma
is the 60 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter begins where the previous chapter left off, with Tenri telling Keima (and Elsie who is next to him) that he is in danger. Keima asks how he is in danger, and a shy Tenri stammers. She states that a duo is after him, and before she can fully explain, Nora appears out of the sky and uses her robe to grab Keima by the neck and fly off. As Tenri calls after Keima and Nora, Ryō appears with a letter next to her. Tenri opens the letter he gives her and reads to find out that there is a Public Execution that will take place, and that Nora and Ryō were trying to fill her heart's gap. The letter also states to meet them at Majima Seaside Park (which is misspelled). At the end of the letter, Tenri reads "from Nora and Bald", which makes Ryō enraged. Ryō hollers that she shouldn't be expecting any help from him anymore for calling him bald, but when Tenri points out that the letter actually says "Bald" instead of "Ryō", he notices his mistake and quickly fixes it in a corner. (In Japanese, the kanji for "bald" and "Ryō" is somewhat similar, hence the mistake) After he finishes fixing it, he refreshingly tries to return the letter to Tenri, but Elsie and Tenri step over him and head to the Majima Seaside Park. The scene changes to Majima Seaside Park. Keima is tied up to the bowsprit of a medium-sized ship. He demands to be let go and asks why he got captured while squirming in Nora's robe. Nora simply ignores him, and when she sees Tenri arrive, she states that things will probably go smoothly for her once again. Nora tells Tenri to watch while they drag the man she hates into pain, and Tenri states that she does not hate Keima. Still, Nora tells her that her sensor tells her otherwise; that Tenri has a gap in her heart with a loose spirit in it. Then, Elsie comes running into the scene carrying a bag of Keima's games. She pleads Nora to stop. Nora shouts, asking if Elsie was trying to interfere with her job, but then Elsie tells her that Keima is her buddy, which surprises Nora. Keima stares at Nora thinking "Oh, so this is her." When Nora finds out, she just snickers and says that she just created more reasons to make him suffer. Elsie begs her to stop, and adds that it is forbidden for devils to lead the hunt, but Nora simply states that it's not absolutely forbidden. Still, Nora says that she will not kill Keima anymore. Instead, she asks Elsie if she remembers about her ability to look into people's minds. Nora says that she will crush a person that is the most important to Keima instead, and tightly covers his eyes with her robe as well. A screen appears out of Keima's head, and Nora tells him to show his most precious person, as Keima screams in pain. Then, to their surprise, a "now loading" picture appears on Nora's screen. After the screen finishes "loading", a caution screen prohibiting making unauthorized copies and more of Keima's mind appears. The screen switches to a 2D world, and a girl comes running, calling to Keima. The girl is a heroine of a PFP game called "Yotsuba Sugimoto". A 2D Keima appears on the screen and calls her "Yokkyun". The two 2D figures have a "happy reunion" and fly off together. Nora looks at the screen asking what the heck this was, while Keima happily daydreams. Ryō also questions what kind of love wish this is, and Elsie blushes in embarrassment. Tenri sees this and starts smiling and giggling, thinking Keima has not changed at all. Ryō tells Nora that maybe this was Keima's love, and Nora seems unconvinced that a 2D figure would be so, saying that she was starting to thing Keima is the one with the gap. Still, Nora has no choice and rips the screen, saying that she will crush his dreams. Back in Keima's daydreams, a 2D Keima and Yokkyun sit romantically together watching a 2D sunset. Yokkyun asks how Keima feels about her, and Keima blushes, saying that he can't say such a thing in public, as he plays with his fingers. Yokkyun tells Keima that if he tells her how he feels about her, she would tell him her feelings as well. Keima smiles, and turns to look at Yokkyun. Suddenly, Yokkyun starts melting, which shocks Keima to the core. Keima screams, and Nora asks how it feels to loose something dear to him. Keima, who is still in shock, starts yelling the word "Load" on the top of his lungs, which scares Nora. Keima is so mad that as he mumbles the word "load" over and over, he frees himself from Nora's robe and grabs onto her. The two fall into the water, and as Nora asks what just happened, Keima looms behind her and asks who killed Yokkyun. Crying and mad, Keima blabbers about if Nora ever thought of how a killed-off heroine may feel. Scared and shocked, Nora stammers an apology, but Keima is still mad and chases her around in the water. A terrified Nora swims around in full speed telling him to get away, and when they reach land, Nora runs away. Ryō chases after her as a tired-out Keima lays on the floor. Tenri runs to him, but Elsie reaches him first and asks if he is okay, as she pulls him up. Tenri apologizes for being the cause of so much trouble, and says that she will leave in order to not cause any more, but somebody says to her that since Keima drove the duo away quite remarkably, they should have him protect them. Meanwhile, a pissed off Nora takes it out on a vending machine as she hollers that Elsie's buddy is creepy, and decides to kill Keima after all. The chapter ends with Ryō looking at her saying that she probably forgot all about the loose spirit. Reference Category:Summary